bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ManiacToaLaco/Transonicle 3 info!
Well, as I must eventually get around to Transonicle 3, here are some guest stars... The good... AUTOTOABOTS! Presenting the Guest star form of Hubert: Crimson Lord! Name: Jodkra Alt mode: SSC Ultimate Aero (really cool looking car) Weapons: Large rocket launcher Height: 8 metres (around 24 feet I think) Appearence: Grey and silver Other: ''One of the newest Autotoabots, Jodkra is targetmaster partners with the Agorion(sp?) Johnson. He's fast and hits hard, and knows when he's too far under his head. He and Johnson fearlessly follow Matanui Prime and his loyal Autotoabots to even the most desperate of battles. And his Target master partner, Johnson, from Agori. ''Name: ''Johnson ''Alt mode: ''Jodkra's rocket launcher ''Weapons: ''A small machine gun ''Height: ''9 feet ''Appearence: Gray Other: ''Johnson works with his targetmaster partner Jodkra. While not tough much at all on his own, he turns into Jodkra's rocket launcher. Johnson is the brains of the two, you could say, all though his fighting smarts are a bit less than Jodkra's. Presenting the guest star form of Field Marshall RMN! ''Name: ''Ramembolt ''Alt mode: ''Stealth Bomber ''Weapons: ''A rifle and machine gun ''Height: ''38 feet ''Appearence: ''Bulky, but somehow good at stealth ''Other: ''Ramembolt is a rather inexperienced Autotoabot, but he believes in freedom, and is strongly against the Deceptikuta. having picked up srong stealth technology, his first choice for an alt mode was ofcourse going to be a stealth bomber. He can't fly and fight at the same time to well like Tahkan Metra or Nihiscream, but he can quite easily zoom by and drop a few high-powered bombs on the Deceptikuta. And the evil... DECEPTIKUTA Presenting the guest star form of Heat! (this character appeared in Three Matoran, Three Deceptikuta, some crabs and a bucket ''Name: ''Panrashot ''Alt mode: A big ol' brown tank ''Weapons: ''His tank turret is on one arm, making it a big ol' cannon, and he's got a few missile launchers. ''Height: ''40 feet of pain ''Appearence: ''He's brown ''Other: ''Panrashot is the ideal Deceptikuta. Large, mean, dangerous and just plain old cruel, Panrashot enjoys his role in the Deceptikuta army. He is in charge of other Deceptikuta (mainly Enderth and Daedulus), but still goes out on the front, blasting Autotoabots to pieces with his cannon. Above all else, he adores Makutatron and his violence. While strategy is not is forte, hie poweress in battle more than makes up for it. He sees everything as another challenge he can blow to smithereens. Presenting the guest star form of -Surfin Bird-! ''Name: ''Flufskiron ''Alt mode: ''Axalara ''Weapons: ''Rockets, gatling guns, sniper rifles and grenades ''Height: ''43 feet ''Appearence: ''Big and builky, weapon covered. ''Other: ''Flufskiron is one of the most feared Deceptikuta. Brillant strategist and powerful warrior, enjoys nothing more than a good Autotoabot death. Not too fast in robot mode, but in his alt mode he'll carpet bomb you into nothing. While Flufskiron respects Makutatron for his ability in battle, he thinks Makutatron a mindless brute. He's not overly fond of Nihiscream, who he suspects of treachery. He thinks Sleedat is one of the Deceptikuta's better commanders, and Shockvak was the only one Flufskiron will admit is smarter than him. The Autotoabots, to him, are just flies ready to be crushed. The characters so far for Transonicle 3! Autotoabots Matanui Prime Hydraxhide Pohatubee Kopatchet Tahuswipe Galcee Mataus Omega Kaita Dakama Prime Phoenix Prime Vakama Maximus Tahkan Metra Crashinator Wheeldax Blue Flame Wipeout Jodkra/Johnson Ramembolt Deceptikuta Makutatron Nihiscream Shockvak Sleedat Flufskiron Panrashot Enderth Daedulus Skystrike Thunderstrike Soundprah Barritax Blitztran And many, many more See you soon, MTL Category:Blog posts